With You
by Crystal BlueStar
Summary: Awalnya Park LeeChi hanya menyukai Siwon sebagai seorang fans semata. Tapi setelah kejadian 'Lollypop SungMin', sepertinya ia menyayangi Siwon sebagai seorang kekasih. Apakah ia bisa semakin dekat dengan Siwon? OC x REAL Review please #plak


**With You**

**~C~**

**|Summary|**

**Awalnya Park LeeChi hanya menyukai Siwon**

**Sebagai seorang fans semata.**

**Tapi setelah kejadian 'Lollypop SungMin',**

**Sepertinya ia menyayangi Siwon**

**Sebagai seorang kekasih. **

**Apakah bisa ia semakin dekat dengan Siwon **

**Berkat acara WGM: L ?**

**OCxReal. Park LeeChi x Choi Siwon**

**~C~**

**Warning: Typo, alur cepat, OOT, etc**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik SMent dan Tuhan.  
Kecuali ceritanya milik saya.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Family.**

**Characters : Park Lee Chi (OC) , Choi Siwon, and other cast**

**Ost = Haengbok (Happiness) by Super Junior**

**~C~**

**Little note: Annyeong haseoo :D Crystal imnida~ :D Ini fic pertama di Screenplay, dimaafkan apabila ada kesalahan. Dichapter satu, baru diceritakan pertama Park Lee Chi bertemu dengan Siwon. Udah deh, nanti dibawah dilanjut #kicked#**

**..Start Here..**

Udara pagi hari di Seoul sangat segar. Nyonya Liisa membuka jendela kamar anaknya. Terik matahari menyilaukan mata Leechi. "Umma.. Aku masih ingin tidur... Ini masih pagi buta.." ucap Lee sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Eomma-nya lalu menunjukka telunjuknya ke arah jam didinding. "Pagi buta? Ini pukul tujuh! Dan umma tidak membangunkanmu, umma hanya melihat keluar saja. Sambil menghirup udara segar ini." Lee melihat jam dan terkejut. "Hah, kenapa tak memberitahuku daritadi? Aku ada janji dengan teman pergi ke alun-alun kota!" Lalu Lee beranjak dari tempat tidurnya tanpa merapihkan-nya dahulu.

"Tunggu, mau apa kau ke alun-alun kota? Disana banyak debu." Tanya Nyonya Liisa.  
Lee langsung menjawab "Super Junior akan konser, dan tiketnya gratis umma! Tapi ada persyaratan tertentu.." Eomma-nya speechless. "Berjuanglah kalau begitu, pertahankan Korea. Hahaha~" Lee tak mendengar, lalu ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Seusai mandi, Lee memilih pakaian untuk dikenakan hari ini ke konser boyband paling ternama itu. Saat ia membuka lemari, ia mengambil shirt putih polos dan rok hijau bercorak bunga selutut, lalu ia mengenakan-nya. Ia ikat gaya kuda rambutnya (?). Dilengkapi bando merah muda. Manis sekali, seperti anak 17 tahun-an –karna aslinya berumur 22 tahun–.

"Umma, aku pergi dulu!" Pamit Lee. "Ne. Hati-hati jika ada yang jahil padamu, umma serahkan pada sahabatmu, oke?" Ucap Nyonya Liisa. Lee mengangguk. Lalu menunggu taksi dipinggir jalan.

Lima menit kemudian, taksi datang. "TAKSI!" Panggil Lee, lalu taksi itu pun berhenti. Saat Lee masuk kedalam, kebetulan sekali, Minhee –sahabat Lee Chi– ada didalam. "Wow, cantik sekali kamu Lee~ Simple tapi indah." Ucap Minhee, lalu Lee tersenyum "Ah, terimakasih. Kau juga cantik Hee. By the way kebetulan sekali ya. Atau memang kau sengaja menyuruh supir melewati rumahku? Hehe." Keduanya tertawa, Minhee menggeleng, lalu menyuruh supir menjalankan mobilnya.

**.**

**|WY|**

**.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lee Chi dan Minhee sampai dialun-alun kota. Begitu banyak orang yang datang. Padahal konser dimulai pukul delapan, masih tigapuluh menit lagi. Mereka mendekati sebuah poster yang berjudul 'Syarat Masuk'. Lalu Minhee membacanya lisan.

"Nomor satu.. Miliki akun disitus resmi MNET..." Minhee kaget, ia tak punya akun disitus itu. "Tenang, aku punya." Perkataan Lee melegakan kegalauan satu menit sahabatnya itu (?). Karna ditulis, bisa juga satu akun untuk dua orang.

"... nomor dua, bawalah minimal satu poster SuJu. Itu aku bawa. Syukurlah keponakanku memberikanku poster resmi dari MNET." Minhee tersenyum. Lee membaca persyaratan terakhir. "Ketiga, harus menuliskan status diakun facebook.. Ini gampang. Semuanya mudah ya, Min–– Minhee? Kau dimana?" Ucap Lee, lalu ia terkejut melihat Minhee tidak ada disampingnya. Ternyata mobil Super Junior sudah tiba. Saat para member turun, Lee malah berada didekat loket persyaratan (?).

Suara para ELF memenuhi tempat ini.

"LEETEUK SAYAAANG"

"SUNGMIIN"

"SIWOOON~ SARANGHAEYOO"  
Dan masih banyak teriakan dari ELF lain. Tapi rasanya Lee ingin menjitak orang yang berteriak Siwon. ELF lain meminta tanda tangan para member Super Junior, tapi Lee pasrah, ia hanya duduk dengan mbak loket (?), karna terlalu jauh.  
Masing-masing personil berjalan lurus, ternyata melewati (?) loket. Sungmin menjatuhkan lollipop yang ia makan. "Hyung, sudah jangan diambil." Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin yang akan mengambil lollipop. Langsung saja para ELF berteriak-teriak "HIDUP KYUMIN!". "Fanservice kita bagus hari ini Sungmin-ah." Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin. Sungmin pun tersenyum kemenangan, lalu melirik managernya, dan managernya memberi jempol untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. LeeChi tertawa mendengarnya. –Ia bisa mendengar bisikan sekecil apapun, karna Lee memiliki indra keenam–

Lee berniat berjalan pergi mencari Minhee, namun lollipop yang Sungmin jatuhkan tak sengaja ia injak, alhasil, iapun terjatuh dihadapan member Super Junior yang belum masuk ke ruang ganti, yaitu Leeteuk, dan Siwon. Sebenarnya Lee malu sekali, bahkan lututnya berdarah karna terkena batu. "Hyung, coba tanya manager apakah kita boleh membantunya." Bisik Siwon ke Leeteuk. Baru saja Leeteuk menghampiri managernya, manager sudah mengangguk. "Rating. Arraseo?" Leeteuk mengangguk. "Siwon, manager mengijinkan kita, tapi dia malah bilang untuk rating."  
Leeteuk menghampiri Lee "Gwaenchanaeyo?" jantung LeeChi berdegup kencang, ia tidak menyangka, akan dibantu oleh member yang ia favoritkan selain "Ne. Gwaenchana. Gomawo Leeteuk oppa.." Saat Lee beranjak untuk berdiri, Siwon tiba-tiba datang dan menahannya. "Jangan begitu, aku tahu pasti itu sakit, darahnya sampai mengalir." Jika Lee adalah sebuah bunga, mekar dengan sempurna walau tanpa matahari. Leeteuk tersenyum "Aku akan bawakan P3K. Tunggu ya." Lee mengangguk. Siwon menatap mata Lee dalam. "Annyeonghaseo,, Park Lee Chi imnida. Maaf membuat Siwon oppa dan Leeteuk Oppa repot.." Ucap Lee. "Ne, tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau sudah mengatakan perkataan yang akan kutanyakan padamu, Chi?". Mereka berdua tertawa tak menghiraukan para ELF yang berteriak histeris.

Leeteuk pun datang membawa kotak P3K, dan mengobati luka dilutut LeeChi. "Hyung, namanya hampir mirip denganmu, jangan-jangan ia adikmu? Haha~" Ucap Siwon sambil mencolek bahu Leeteuk. "Walaupun kenyataannya tidak, tapi kalau aku tawarkan adik angkat mau kan?" Lee tersenyum.

"Ne oppa, kalian berhati angel, aku sayang kalian.." Kedua member Super Junior itupun tersenyum dan memeluk LeeChi. "Terimakasih, kami mengira ada separuh ELF yang hanya suka kepada kami gara-gara popularitas, tapi kau tidak, gomawo Lee. Kami pergi dulu, kau harus menonton kami oke?" Tanya Leeteuk, dijawab anggukan oleh Lee.

**.**

**|WY|**

**.**

#LeeChi POV

Aku pergi ke toilet umum, niatnya ingin menelpon MinHee, tapi dia mengirim pesan singkat . _From: MyBestFriendMinMin_

_Park Lee Chi, aku bangga kepadamu, kau dipeluk biasmu. Jika kau mencariku, aku ada dikursi nomor 9 dibarisan depan, kau duduk dikursi nomor 8. Aku tunggu. ^_^_

Aku tak membalas smsnya, karena pulsaku habis, aku hanya tersenyum membacanya. Tapi aku masuk ke dalam toilet wanita, aku bercermin dan membenarkan rambutku yang berantakan. Apakah aku pantas untuk Siwon? Bagaimana bila dia suka padaku? Ah, aku bermimpi. Aku lebih pantas jadi adik Leeteuk oppa.. Aku pun keluar dan masuk ke area konser Super Junior.

_~Hanbondo Nan Nuhreul~_

Handphone-ku berbunyi, nada telepon, ternyata telepon dari MinHee "Moshi-moshi. Lee kau dimana? Acara dimulai lima menit lagi! Ada yang ingin menduduki tempat dudukmu! Cepat oke? Aku tunggu!" Hee menutup telepon-nya.

"Eh.. Siwon oppa mau kemana?"

"Kamu sendiri?"

Aku bertemu lagi dengan Siwon. Dan sepertinya kami tersesat..

**To Be Continued **


End file.
